


Take My Breath Away

by calhale, setralynn



Series: TeniPuri "Fairy Tale 'Verse" [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Gender Play, Kimono, M/M, Muscle Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Sex Without Prep, Size Kink, breath play, cross-dressing, role play, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura decides to do something he hopes will be special for Sanada. Sanada's reaction turns out even better than he could have hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> More porn! Sorry! This is some of the least kinky sex we've ever written for these two, and it still needs a slew of tags. This takes place probably two to six months after Sanada and Yukimura get back together and some time before Masato's fifth birthday when Yukimura dresses up in proper proud married mother's kimono to accompany them to the shrine.  
> Apologies for the incredibly cliche title and that they don't stay in character, they both start to slip when the other is involved which is why they don't work explicitly together at the club.

It’s the first time in a few weeks that Sanada and Yukimura will be able to spend a night together. Niou and Yagyuu agreed to let Masato sleep over to spend time with Ran, and they both have a rare afternoon and evening free from work or family commitments.

The club recently ran a themed event where himself and several of the others wore kimono rather than their usual gear and Yukimura took special notice of the way Sanada’s eyes followed him through that particular evening. It was interesting enough that he decided to go speak with his grandmother about the kimono she’s been saving for his ‘inheritance’. The poor woman has believed since he was about thirteen that he’s actually a grand daughter, but in this case he hopes it will work to his advantage.

Yukimura chose a few options, but today he’s chosen a pale blue and lavender furisode that would suit a girl quite a bit younger and more innocent than he is. He is wearing the layers as properly as possible with his lack of training and help, and hoping that the effect will be enough. He stands back and averts his eyes demurely when he opens the door for Sanada, holding his breath to wait for his lover’s reaction.

Sanada may black out for a second at the sight of Yukimura in the Kimono. His lover's long lashes even darker with make up and his face appearing just that much paler and more ethereal. He leans a hand against the door for support.

Yukimura bites his lip uncertainly as the silence stretches out without much of a response from Sanada. He shuffles closer, movements smooth and graceful as he looks up at Sanada through half lowered lashes. "Have I left you speechless, my lord?"

The words are soft and like arrows to Sanada's chest. "You've taken much more than my mere breath my lady." He replies with an archaic phrasing to his words that is normally reserved for the club.

The soft reverence in Sanada's voice is unexpected and a little stunning. Yukimura licks his lips quickly and smiles, lowering his gaze humbly again, though his hand slides up to rest on Sanada's chest. "I am glad that my appearance pleases you, my lord."

Sanada's breath catches in his throat when Yukimura touches him. His hands slowly and carefully sliding up to rest on Yukimura's hips. "My lady is more fair than all the beauties of the spring." He whispers back as he leans in to brush his lips against Yukimura's softly.

Yukimura actually flushes at the unexpected compliment, tilting his face up easily to return Sanada's kiss, but letting Sanada take the lead. He wasn't entirely sure Sanada would approve and certainly wasn't expecting to shock him quite so completely.

"Every moment without you in my arms is a torture I struggle to bare." Sanada whispers against Yukimura's lips. "It is only with you that I can be my true self."

Yukimura ponders for a moment, wondering if the words are from a poem or story he should recognize, but decides to improvise. "I don't wish you to suffer, my lord. Is there some way I may... ease your struggle?"

Sanada smiles softly at him and reaches up to cup Yukimura's face with both his hand. "Promise to be only mine." He asks, "So that I may take you to our bed."

"Always." Yukimura says softly, only half role-playing and surprised at how easily the words come with Sanada's arms around him. "I have always been yours."

Sanada makes a contented sigh and carefully scoops Yukimura up bridal style. "Your Kimono suits you well. I was not prepared for your loveliness." He admits as they make their way to the bedroom.

Yukimura laughs softly as he's swept up. "I didn't expect you to react so well." He murmurs, pressing soft kisses to Sanada's jaw, "I'm glad you like it."

"I enjoy your beauty every time I see it but this has a very visceral effect." Sanada replies with a smirk and he sets Yukimura delicately onto the large western bed. " I almost wish we were on my futon tonight to see you laid out upon it as if I really were an ancient warlord." He muses as he kneels down to carefully begin removing Yukimura's tabi.

Yukimura shivers slightly as Sanada's fingers graze his ankle as he works the tabi off. After everything they've done together, it's odd that this feels so intimate. He leans back slightly on the bed, keeping his knees together modestly. "We can do this on the floor if you'd like, I have comforters if not a proper futon..." He closes his eyes as Sanada's calloused fingers slide up his calf before starting on the other foot. "Or Renji's room... Though we'd owe him one hell of a favor for that."

Sanada shakes his head as his fingertips stroke Yukimura's ankle softly. "No you are perfect just like this " Sanada replies while he brings Yukimura's bare ankle up to kiss the thin skin over bone.

Yukimura gasps softly at the touch of Sanada's lips to tender skin. "Hmm, careful, too much flattery like that and I'll have nothing left to strive for." He forces himself to hold still under Sanada's touches, despite feeling breathless and oddly exposed under his lover's devoted gaze.

Sanada chuckles and runs his hands up under the kimono and Yukimura's thighs to the tight boxer briefs underneath where he plays with the hem. "I only speak what you inspire.” He replies with a tug on Yukimura’s undergarments.

Yukimura shivers at the hands sliding up this thighs and wishes that he'd just gone without underwear entirely. He shifts his hips up to help Sanada remove them now, biting his lip against a groan as the fabric slides down and frees his cock partially.

"Are you now at a lost for words my dear?" Sanada asks as he carefully opens the bottom half if the kimono so he may pull Yukimura's boxers off entirely and expose his half hard cock. "I assure you I could put my mouth to other use if my words have stolen yours from your sweet lips."

Yukimura flushes and licks his lips, letting his legs splay a little wider as Sanada tugs the lower layers of the kimono askew. "I won't say no to that... and I will try to be more eloquent for the rest of the evening."

"I want to hear you moan." Sanada says as he slowly rubs his sharp cheek bone against the inner part of Yukimura's thighs trailing nibbles and kisses in his wake.

Yukimura obliges almost immediately, moaning softly and arching his back at the heat of Sanada's breath and caresses on his thighs. "God, Sanada..."

Sanada takes his time leaving a truly majestic kiss mark on the inside of Yukimura's right thigh before licking his way up over his balls to the base of his cock.

It's been too long since they've taken things this slowly, and by the time Sanada's tongue slides over his balls, Yukimura is trembling a little with the effort of not squirming under the attention, and the moan he lets out as Sanada's mouth finally finds his cock is low and filthy through a throat that's already a little dry and raw from the panting breathy sounds he's been unable and unwilling to hold back during the teasing.

Sanada's fingertips run over Yukimura's hole as he is licks over the shaft of Yukimura's cock and is a little surprised to find it slick and tight. "Are you wet for me my flower?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

Yukimura groans and arches as Sanada's fingers probe his entrance. "Nnn, I... wanted to be ready for you... my lord." His eyes are dilated to almost black as he looks down at Sanada, his hips shifting a little to seek more pressure and friction, even as he tries to check Sanada's reaction.

Sanada presses his finger inside Yukimura to the first knuckle to test his readiness. "Wet... But tight. Too tight still for my cock." He replies between sucking licks to the head of Yukimura's cock.

Yukimura moans as Sanada's mouth returns to his cock. "Ah... I'll be fine... if you take it slow..." He groans as that finger leaves him again, his hips rocking up into Sanada's teasing mouth. "There's more... nnn... more lubricant-" He breaks off on a moan as Sanada takes the head of his cock into his mouth for a moment. "Ah~ god."

"You would have me take you dripping wet and virgin tight?” Sanada asks before taking Yukimura's cock fully into his mouth as he grabs the lube.

It's not until Sanada says it that he knows that's exactly what he wants. "Yes! Nnn-" He makes a concerted effort to control himself as the slick heat of Sanada's mouth engulfs his cock and he very nearly cums right then. "Please...please I want you..." Whatever else he was going to say is lost to a filthy moan.

Sanada pulls off Yukimura's cock with spit slick lips. "It'll hurt." Sanada whispers as he slowly stands; running his large hands over Yukimura's thighs and pressing his thumb into the bruise he made there. "Your first time like that... Stretched out around my cock with only slick to help ease the pain."

Yukimura looks up at Sanada through his lashes with a soft smirk and licks his lips slowly. He did work himself open, before Sanada got home, but not with anything big enough to make this easy. "I don't mind.” Yukimura says softly, entirely honest even as he tries in vain to keep up the innocent character. “I want to feel you... And I know you enjoy my pain."

"Your pain is breathtaking my flower, as is your submission." Sanada replies as he pulls off his shirt and pants exposing his sculpted body. "Are you ready for me?" He asks as he steps between Yukimura's thighs

Yukimura flushes and his mouth goes dry as Sanada strips. He shivers a little in anticipation of Sanada's size as strength. "Yes," he answers softly, "Be gentle with me, my lord."

Sanada smirks at the coy words that are so out of character for his lover but they still send a thrill down his spine that pushes him forward to pull Yukimura's pale legs up over his shoulders for leverage; and then he's pressing in. His lube slick cock head moving so very slowly into the almost too tight heat of Yukimura’s body.

Yukimura gasps as he's pulled down toward Sanada, hungrily watching the flex of his lover's muscles. His head falls back against the bed as Sanada starts to push in. He forces himself to breathe deeply and relax as much much as he can, but it still feels impossibly tight. He moans as the blunt head of Sanada's cock finally slides inside him. The stretch does hurt, but it's a good burn so far and the innocent character slips in the face of it. "Ah, fuck... Sanada..."

"You're so fucking tight." Sanada groans and he rolls his his trying to get his cock deep inside Yukimura and still only halfway to the base.

Yukimura's back arches as Sanada thrusts into him, the tight sweet pain pulling a low cry from him even as his hips try to rock down to take more. "Ahn! You're so big..." He gasps another deep breath, willing himself to be still and to make his body relax again.

"Your flattery will leave me nothing to strive for." Sanada grunts in mimic of Yukimura's earlier words as he finally seats himself fully inside Yukimura's body.

Yukimura lets out a pained chuckle at the teasing, and his muscles ripple around Sanada's cock. "Oh fuck... it feels like our fucking first time again." Only so, so much better. Despite the pain he rolls his hips against Sanada's, letting out another filthy moan as the movement stretches him ever wider.

Sanada presses forward almost bending Yukimura in half so he can run his hand over silk neck band of the kimono that has become askew with Sanada's thrusts and his hand slides to Yukimura's neck. "We were unstudied and clumsy at our first time. I pray I am a better partner now."

Yukimura's eyes flutter closed and he lets out a deep moan as Sanada's hand strokes his throat. "So much better... I didn't know what I wanted... didn't have any control..." He arches up into Sanada's touch.

Sanada's hand tightens on Yukimura's throat as Yukimura's body finally relaxes enough for Sanada's thrusts to speed up and grow harder with purpose.

Yukimura gasps for breath, each exhale a desperate moan as Sanada controls their pace entirely. He lets his hand slide down to wrap around his cock, pushing himself closer to the edge as Sanada's pace increases.

Sanada slaps Yukimura's hand away from his cock and deepens his thrusts to brutalize Yukimura's prostate. "You will come from my cock alone pure flower." He growls. Sanada's abs clenching as he spirals towards release.

The sharp sting of that slap delivers a shock of adrenaline straight to Yukimura's core and his eyes widen and focus on Sanada. He's close enough that every move of Sanada's cock inside him is sweet torture. When Sanada changes angles to focus pressure and friction across his prostate he's lost completely, straining up into Sanada's body and the rough hand still at his throat. Between gasping, breathy moans, he manages to moan, "Use me then, my lord. For your pleasure as well as mine."

Sanada is a machine as he fucks into his lover with bed shaking thrusts. "You're gripping me so fucking tight. Going to cum... Fuck." He gasps as his thrust gain a hard edge to them. "Cum for me..."

As if the command was all he needed, Yukimura topples over the edge, cumming hard between them with an indecent moan of pain and pleasure as his body tightens convulsively around Sanada's rapid violent thrusts. Both his hands slide up to grip Sanada's biceps as the larger man continues to move, dragging more desperate moans out of Yukimura with each movement.

Sanada grunts and shudders as he's sent falling over the edge and he's cumming so hard it could almost hurt. Yukimura's hands on his arms sending a shiver down his spine as he barely manages to let Yukimura's legs off his shoulders before collapsing on top of his lover.

Yukimura groans and arches as Sanada pulls out of him, deeply pleased as Sanada's weight and heat presses down on top of him. He hums and turns his face into Sanada's neck, pressing soft kisses there. "Fuck, Genichrou.... That was incredible..."

Sanada grunts in agreement because words seem too complex right now and he's really enjoying the feel of silk against his abs when he remembers that Yukimura's still in the damn Kimono and it might be ruined with their cum if he doesn't get Yukimura out of it soon.

Yukimura smiles at Sanada's monosyllabic response, shifting just enough to stretch a bit and... "Gods, I'm going to feel this for _days_." He tips his head to kiss Sanada's cheek, since he can't quite reach his mouth.

Sanada groans as carefully rolls off Yukimura to lay beside him and look at his face. "Good. I like it when you can feel me like that." He replies with a pleased sound that resonates in his chest. "We need to get you undressed so we can take the kimono to the cleaners. I don't... We shouldn't let it get ruined."

Yukimura hums softly in response and squirms a little enjoying the slide and catch of the soft silk over his skin. "Mmm, I suppose you're right. Do you want to help with that?" He traces his fingertips down Sanada's back, tracing the lines of powerful muscle rather than helping at all.

Sanada purrs at Yukimura's light touch but forces himself to stand and look over Yukimura in his disheveled state. "You look like a whore." Sanada says teasingly as he rolls the man over to untie the obi and pull it off his lover carefully before hanging it up

Yukimura grins at that. "That was rather entirely the point." He forces himself up to sitting while Sanada puts the obi safely out of harms way. He manages to stand on legs that are still a bit shaky to let the outer layers of kimono slip down his shoulders.

Sanada sucks in a sharp breath when he turns around to see Yukimura like that. "I may not be entirely in control of my actions when you look like that." He comments as he walks over and runs a few fingertips over Yukimura's exposed collar bones. "It’s positively sinful."

Yukimura bites his lip, a pleased flush coloring his cheeks. "That sounds fair, since just the sight of you shirtless makes me crazy." He can't easily touch Sanada with his arms encumbered by the robes, so tilts his head up to nip at Sanada's throat instead.

Sanada chuckles and slides his hand up to Yukimura's throat. "We can both go mad together. How about that? Sticky and sated and crazy for the rest of our lives?" He offers.

"Sounds perfect," Yukimura groans softly, letting the remainder of the kimono fall to the ground so he can get his hands on Sanada's chest and lean up for a proper kiss.

Sanada pulls Yukimura into a tight embrace as he kisses him back until they are both breathless. When Sanada pulls away he smiles softly at Yukimura and pushes a stray lock of hair back behind his ear. "I love you." He whispers.

Yukimura leans into Sanada's embrace, pushing up onto his tiptoes to deepen the kiss and flushing deeper when they break apart. "I love you too, Genichrou.... So much that it scares me a little sometimes."

"I... Want us to be together. I mean... If you want me and all my baggage." Sanada admits and he's so scared that Yukimura might not want it; the commitment.

Yukimura raises an eyebrow and smiles, "Only you could know about my life and my work and think _you're_ the one with 'baggage'." When Sanada doesn't laugh, his eyes widen slightly and his tone turns serious. "Of course I want to be with you... But, I think you mean more than you're saying. What are you asking me, Genichrou?"

Sanada takes in a shaky breath. "I want you to mar.. m..move in with me." He gets out with a clearing of his throat.

Yukimura blinks for a moment, a smile slowly breaking across his face. "I- at the dojo?" He shouldn't derail this right now but... "I wouldn't want to upset your parents. Or Masato."

"We could get a new place.” Sanada replies trying to keep this serious. “With Renji if we want. Masato should meet him soon."

The suggestion knocks the wind out of Yukimura's lungs a little bit. He can actually picture that. Being there to help watch Masato when Sanada teaches classes, Renji there to help him with homework when he's older. "Genichirou... that's... are you sure?" He has to ask, because he's forced himself back into Sanada's life, and pulled Sanada into the somewhat sordid little world that he's made his own, and now Sanada's offering him everything he's ever wanted and he can't quite believe it.

"It will take some planning, but work at the club has been paying even better than I expected. I can't afford a place on my own that's big enough but together we could do it..." Sanada replies a little shocked Yukimura's still letting him talk about it. This sort of thing would have scared Yukimura off in high school. It's still hard to believe how much they've both grown up.

Yukimura bites his lip, actually feeling his eyes tear up a little and blinking hard to prevent that embarrassment. He swallows hard, "I'd... I'd like that very much. We should talk to Renji but... I think he'd want it as well. He missed you as much as I did, if in different ways." His mind is already running in circles about how they could make this work.

Sanada can't really believe he's getting this and it takes a moment to sink in. "Really? " he asks through a smile he can't control and before he knows it he's kissing Yukimura again; deep and loving.

"Yes-" Yukimura barely has time to reply before he's being taken apart by Sanada's kisses, deep and sweet and overwhelming. He clings to Sanada in an effort to stay standing, gasping as they finally break apart. "It's the best thing I could have hoped for. To have you, to not hurt Renji, and to help be there for Masato... I love you.” His voice is soft and reverent. "I do want to be with you." He adds sheepishly, feeling like he's said too much.

Sanada chuckles and steals another sweet kiss. "I'm glad." He says with a smile and he breaks the seriousness of the moment by bending down to pick up the slightly stained kimono and begins to fold it. "We will have to get these cleaned." He remarks with a reverent sweep of his hand over the silk.

Yukimura takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Sanada bending and kneeling to fold the kimono, still gloriously naked. "Mmm, I won't be wearing them often but I suppose you're right." He shivers slightly, "I'm going to bathe.... Will you join me when you're done?"

"I'll join you in a moment." Sanada replies with a smile and a nod. When Yukimura is gone he takes a moment to thank the spirits and his ancestors for allowing him this even after all his failings.


End file.
